


Burning Man

by Lyl



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyl/pseuds/Lyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-workers can be such a trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Man

  
"You set me on fire!" exclaimed Tony, walking into the bullpen right on Kate's heels.

"I did not, Tony."

"Then what's this?!" he said, holding out his arm for inspection.

"Looks like a piece of dirt."

"It's a burn, Kate. My designer suit has scorch marks."

"It's barely noticeable, DiNozzo," said Kate, placing her weapon and badge in the desk drawer. "Stop being such a baby."

"This is a thousand dollar suit, Kate, that's now ruined beyond repair. I demand compensation!" Tony said, sitting down at his computer like a sulky three-year old.

"Yeah, like NCIS is gonna comp that, Tony."

"It happened on the job, in the course of an investigation, and entirely the fault of a second NCIS agent."

"Like that's going to matter. Besides, half the people in this building would kill to be able to say they set you on fire, Tony."

"So you admit it!" he said, jumping up from his seat and pointing accusingly at her.

"Tony," she said reprovingly, moving from behind her desk to lean over his in a threatening manner. "If I wanted to set you on fire, I'd douse you with gasoline and sell tickets."

Tony just narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'd buy one," said Gibbs, striding into the bullpen with a coffee in one hand, barely glancing at the pair of agents.

"Boss, you wouldn't!" said Tony in a betrayed tone.

"I'm hurt, Gibbs," he added after a hard look from Gibbs.

"Not as much as you will be if you didn't find any evidence at Sgt Walker's cabin."

"Ahh..."

END


End file.
